This present invention has to do with positive weight and leverage weight balancing of bowling balls. This new concept will help the new rule that the American BOWLING Congress is trying to pass in 1992. This rule pertains to keeping the drilling patterns over the manufactured labels on the bowling balls. The new weight block design will make drilling and balancing easier for selected ball weights for different reactions. This new concept will also make it easier for bowlers to adjust to the new short oil conditions that A.B.C. has adopted since 1985. The different drillings that can be used will change the roll on the bowling balls pictured on FIGS. 4, 5, 6. This new ball will help pro shop owners to select one type ball and get three to four different hooking actions, just by drilling the bowling balls differently over the labels.